


Sherman the Magician

by messingaround



Series: Raphael's Bedtime Stories [1]
Category: Original Story, Supernatural
Genre: Dragons, Magic, bedtime story, made up world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8882518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messingaround/pseuds/messingaround
Summary: Once upon a time in a Kingdom called Chevrolet there lived a magician. The magician’s name was Sherman and he was the best magician in all the land and all the surrounding Kingdoms, but no one knew this except for Sherman’s mother. His mother knew that he had extraordinary talent and powers, all Sherman had to do was show the town. If only it was that simple.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I think the only people who read this will be people who are reading New Dads in Town, so hello my lovely readers who are amazing and so incredibly supportive. Tell me what you think. I'm sorry it took so long to post :( I hope you all like it, I tried to not make it too long but I've never been good at keeping things short. I don't think this is my best work but it is a bedtime story and it is something that Dean made up and I tried to make it fit a lesson I think he would teach the kids. Enough of my rambling, enjoy my amazing supporters!   
> Love,   
> Mess

Once upon a time in a Kingdom called Chevrolet there lived a magician. The magician’s name was Sherman and he was the best magician in all the land and all the surrounding Kingdoms, but no one knew this except for Sherman’s mother. His mother knew that he had extraordinary talent and powers, all Sherman had to do was show the town. If only it was that simple.

          Sherman knew he had great talent when it came to the magical arts but he didn’t have the confidence to show off his powers. He didn’t want a lot of attention, he liked keeping to himself. A good day for him was heading to the market selling the herbs he grew in his garden and then going home to read a spell book. His mother knew that he was happy and she was proud of him she just wished that everyone else knew how great Sherman was.

       Little did his mother know that her wish would come true.

~~~~~~~~

      “Gather round all! Gather round! For I bring an important message from the king!” The royal messenger yelled while ringing a bell and standing on a tree trunk.

           People quickly encircled the boy. Sherman’s stall was close enough to the tree stump that he didn’t have to get closer to hear what was about to be said.

         “The king is seeking brave hearts to help hunt the awful dragon that has been terrorizing our town! He will need those willing to fight! Healers! And magicians!”  

                People started talking as soon as the boy had finished. Everyone went into an uproar. Some stated that they were heading home that instant to gather their weapons then go to the king and be ready to right, other said that they needed to gather some supplies before they could go on a journey and heal. Many people were ready to be brave and fight as well as go and help heal but Sherman heard not one person say that they were going to go on the mission to be a magician.

        That night when Sherman went home to his cottage he thought about the king needing a magician to help slay the evil dragon. If no one else in the town knew magic then wasn’t it Sherman’s responsibility to go to the king and offer his services? He thought about it the whole walk home, he thought about it some more as he put his herbs away, and he thought about it even more as he tried to read his spell book. By the time he was ready for bed Sherman made up his mind.

~~~~~~~~

      The next day when Sherman woke up instead of packing his things to get ready to go to the market, he got his things ready to head to the Palace. He tells his mother what he will be doing and that if he isn’t home for a few days to not be worried. She gives him a kiss on the cheek and a pendent for good luck. As Sherman leaves the cozy cottage and heads west to the Palace his mother watches from the doorway.

         Right before noon Sherman made it to the palace. The guards greeted him at the entrance and he explained what his business was with him being at the palace.

     “We will escort you to him.” One guard said and took Sherman’s pack to carry.

            “The king will be most pleased that a magician has finally shown.” Another guard added on.

                The two guards escorted the timid magician into the throne room where the king had been waiting. The doors are opened for Sherman and as he stepped into the large room all of his confidence fled his body.

                      “Who are you?” The king asked, his voice boomed across the mostly empty room.

           “I-I’m Sherman.”

                       “Why are you here?”

                “I am a magician and I’m here to offer my services in the hunt for the dragon.”

                    “Prove yourself.”

       Sherman was startled by the king’s words. No one has ever asked him to prove himself before. His mind started racing, he needed to think of a trick or spell that was going to impress the king. A small smile formed on his face as he thought of the perfect thing to do.

         The young magician stretched his fingers out in front of him, he then envisioned what he wanted to happen (which is always the first step to magic). Sherman moved his fingers slowly as he said the spell in his head and braced himself for the energy that was about to flow through his body. The king’s eyes had narrowed as he closely watched Sherman, he was wanting for nothing to happen and Sherman be proved as a fraud. Just as the King had gotten tired of waiting and was ready to have the young man escorted out of his palace fire exploded out of the boy’s finger tips. Sherman slowly moved his hands together, he made his fingertips and the palms of his hands touch, instantly the fire had tamed itself and shifted into the shape of a flower. It only lasted for half moment because once Sherman dropped his hands to his side the fire disappeared as quickly as it had been created.

    The king jumped to his feet. Astonishment and excitement flowed through the ruler, when he asked for his workers to find him a magician he wasn’t expecting one to actually show up. Chevrolet hasn’t had a true magician on it’s soil for over eighty years.

        “A true magician! Where have you been hiding young one?” The king bounded down the steps from his throne.

     “I- uh, I mean. I don’ really-“ Sherman didn’t know how to explain to his king that he hadn’t been hiding, he just didn’t like to show off and enjoyed spending his time at the market.

        It didn’t seem like the king truly cared anyway, he had already started talking to a guard. The king told the guard to assemble the entire royal court and Kingdom, because he had a new personal magician to show off. Sherman instantly regretted his choice, he never wanted to be a personal magician he wanted to live his own life and answer to only himself.

~~~~~~~

    “My dear people of Chevrolet! I bring to you great news!” The king shouted to the gathered crowd, “not only do we have our noble group ready to go out and fight the beast that has been disrupting our way of life but we have also found a magician! I would like you all to meet my new personal magician Sherman!”

       Confusion ran throughout Sherman, he didn’t remember agreeing to be anyone’s personal magician maybe because he didn’t want to be anyone’s magician but his own. Magic isn’t something to be controlled and used like a tool. He didn’t want to interrupt the King and make him look a fool, he decided to just wait for a better moment to explain everything to the ruler of the kingdom.

     The roaring of the cheering crowd brought Sherman back to reality. As the king continued to speak the guards led the young man back into the palace. Sherman was shown to a room and told he would be staying there until the small army went to go defeat the dragon. The magician wasn’t even given a moment to think about everything that happened before a herd of maids came into the room and flittered around him.

~~~~~~~~

      Going into battle had never been something that Sherman imagined himself doing but he did. He went into battle. He trekked through forests, fields and swamps. He saw unicorns, monsters and fairies. He fought of beasts and defended himself and helped healed the wounded. Sherman had done things he never thought he would in a million years, he had seen things that still amaze him to this day.

    After weeks of trekking across the land the small army finally arrived at the cave where the dragon hand been hiding out. The king sent the warriors in first, they didn’t come back out. Then he had sent in the healers, they also didn’t come back. Finally, as his last resort the king sent in Sherman.

     Sherman was scared out of his mind, the entire walk to the entrance of the cave he was shaking so badly he could barely stand. He put up an invisible shield around himself and slowly crept into the hot cave.  The dragon shifted its big head and looked directly at Sherman, the magician was taken aback by the beauty of the beast. The beast was gold and red, a shimmering majesty. The dragon narrowed its eyes and breathed small flames out of its nostrils while staring at Sherman. Thinking that he had lost his mind Sherman lowered the invisibility shield. The dragon’s eyes widened and it opened its mouth.

   “Wait! Please!” Sherman raised his hands and quivered in fear.

        The dragon lowered its head and cocked it to the side.

    “I don’t wish to hurt you.” Sherman explained.

       “Then why are you here?” The dragon asked.

    “I am here to ask you to live the Kingdom of Chevrolet alone.”

         “Never.”

    “Why? You have been terrorizing us for months. Setting houses on fire and snatching people right off the ground. What have we done to you?”

       “You’re king stole what is most important to me.”

   Sherman looked around the cave and at the heaps of gold and jewels that were scattered around the cave. “You have plenty of treasure.”

     The dragon stood up so that it was towering over the meek magician. Sherman resisted the urge to cower against the wall and run. He made himself stand tall and look the dragon in its intimidating emerald green eyes.

   “He took my eggs! My children!” The dragon roared and swished its big tail which scattered bones around floor.

       Sherman frowned. “Why would he do that?”

   “Because he’s evil.” Smoke curled out of the dragon’s nose.

        “So if you get your eggs back you’ll leave the kingdom alone?”

   “How will you manage that?”

        “Trust me.”

    Sherman exited the cave, half a plan already formed in his mind. The king and the guards perked up at the sight of Sherman exiting.

       “Did you slay the beast?” The king asked with a smile.

    “The dragon said that if you just give back its eggs it will leave the kingdom alone.” Sherman explained.

        The kings faced changed from happy to angry very quickly. Sherman was expecting a reaction along these lines. It became clear to Sherman that the king wasn’t who everyone thought he was, that he wasn’t actually a very good man.

    “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

         “I think you do.” Sherman challenged, he could feel the bad energy pouring off the king he could see the greed and want for power in his eyes.

      He remembered seeing the look in the king’s eyes when he saw Sherman’s powers.

 “Are you insinuating that I am lying?”

      “I’m insinuating that I think you know exactly what I’m talking about. I’m insinuating that you took the eggs so that you could raise dragons and have power over them to do whatever you want. I’m insinuating that you did this without any care of the backlash it would have on your people.”

    The king sat up straighter as the guards looked between Sherman and the king confused. Sherman stood tall and refused the back down, the answer was simple, all the king had to do was return the dragon’s children and the kingdom would be safe once again.

       “These accusations are ridiculous!” The king hollered.

 “They are, unless they’re true, then they’re horrific.”

      “Guards dispose of him.”

  “Is it true?” One asked.

      “Excuse me?”

  “Could you fix this?” Another added on.

      “Slaying the beast is the way to fix it!”

   “No one can kill it! The only solution is giving the eggs back and if we can do that and protect our people why wouldn’t we?”

     “Because! If we control dragons than we will be the most powerful kingdom! If we are the most powerful kingdom than we can rule everywhere!” The king raved.

   “Our people’s safety comes first!” The head guard replied, “Jenkins and Rumby go back to the kingdom and gather a search party. Search high and low for the eggs. Sherman keep watch at the cave, let the dragon know it will be getting its eggs back. Pugsy and Writ restrain the king.”

     Sherman followed the instructions he was told and went back to the cave to reassure the dragon that it will be getting its eggs back.

~~~~~~~~

    It took three weeks for the guards to return with the eggs, Sherman didn’t leave the dragon’s side once and learned many things in the time he spent with her. As soon as the eggs were back in the mama dragons care Sherman set up protection around the cave so that no one but him and the head guard would be able to enter.

    When Sherman went back to the kingdom he was announced the new king of Chevrolet. The people said that they wanted an honest leader, someone who would stand for the good. As the dragons grew up they helped protect the kingdom and Sherman became one of the best known kings all around.

   


End file.
